Become One With Awesome Prussia!
by Mrs Hikaru Hitachiin
Summary: At a World Conference meeting, Prussia pops an unusual question on Hungary. Rated for frying pan violence One Shot Hungary x Prussia don't like it don't read :P


The Awesome Prussia

Part 1

"Everyone! Just shut up! Nobody cares if Lithuania hates France or if England's scone's are the most disgusting ones the World has ever tasted and by the way, could you please stop going on about how America is still your rightful slave?! If none of you know how to hold a proper World Conference then I guess I'll have to run it! Again! So here are the rules: Eight minutes each, no going over the time limit, no side stories, and absolutely NO western versus eastern nation arguments! Oh, and one more thing: POLAND, WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER ALOIS TRANCY."

All the nations were silent, staring blankly at Germany. Everyone except Poland. He was sitting in the emo corner all blonde anime characters seemed to have.

"Now, who wants to go first"? Germany continued.

Italy was the only one to raise his hand.

"Germany once again recognizes his friend and brother Italy".

Italy reached his hand high in to the air while patriotic music played spontaneously in the background, which didn't make sense because after all he was Italy not America. Also, patriotic music offended England.

"PPPPAAAASSSSTTTTT"- Germany cut him off.

"We have already heard this report numerous times, moving on."

China was the next brave soul to raise his hand.

"Germany recognizes his, er, acquaintance China".

The narcissistic and exceedingly mature nation frowned at Germany.

"Just so you all know, I drive and I am NOT out of control."

This caused the entire conference to go into a defensive frenzy.

"Yeah"! Australia chimed in. "I'm not a redneck! Only Americans have that.

"You idiot! It's not something you have it's a character trait, dude! And I don't even HAVE a shotgun"! America said.

"Yes! And I'm not creepy"!

"I don't have crooked teeth"!

"And I don't have any special relationship with"-

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP"! Germany yelled.

"I thought we were all over that stupid Stereotype song some random American idiot made"!

Everyone's glances shifted to Heroic Blockhead.

"Chill it bros, I represent the entire population, it doesn't mean I _am_ the entire population",

America defended.

"Moving on. Who's next"? Germany asked.

Nothing.

Then one hand went up.

"I, the awesome Prussia, have an announcement, er, rather, a question I would like to ask in front of everyone".

Silence filled the room, which had previously been occupied by quiet, unacknowledgeable chatter. Everyone wanted to know what the awesome Prussia had to say.

"Hungary, could you come up here please"? He asked.

"Why"? She questioned.

"Because I'm awesome".

"What a great reason", she mumbled.

"I know right"?!

Hungary sighed, laughed, and feeling singled out as ever, the only female nation marched to the front of the room.

"Now there is a question I must ask you". Prussia bent down one knee in front of her.

"What the?!"-

"Hungary, will you marry me"?

The Awesome Prussia

Part 2

She was shocked. Prussia…wanted her to…_marry him_?! Hushed murmurs and "Oh No He Didn't(Wait that makes no sense)s echoed through the crowd.

"What? I"-

"So will you"?

"I barely even know you! Why"?!

"As you know, when two nations marry, they are united into one nation, hence the renaming. This means if I marry you then I can officially rename my nation to the Awesome Prussia! It would be so very…awesome, wouldn't it?!"

Hungary stared at Prussia blankly.

"I mean, technically I could marry anyone here and do the something, but there is no way in Russia I'd marry a _boy_"!

"Hey!" Russia said.

"Hmm…What's in it for me"? Hungary asked Prussia.

"You can have all the fancy Prussian strawberry cake thingies you want."

It was starting to sound tempting….

No. She was not going to marry someone just for cake.

"What else"? She asked him.

"Well, you know how much you hate Germany"?

Hungary nodded. Germany scoffed.

"Well, if you marry me, I'll not only LET you, but help you…"he whispered the rest into her ear.

Hungary took a frying pan that had spontaneously manifested itself in her hands and hit Prussia in the face with it.

"OOWWW"! He yelped.

"Fine, ya big dope, I'll MARRY YOU"!

A Few Hours Later

"Italy, does this dress look okay? I couldn't get something too expensive on such short notice…"

Italy nodded. "You look as beautiful as ever, my darling".

"Thanks", she replied, and sighed.

"I'll say", France commented. Where had HE come from?!

"FRANCE YOU CREEP GET OUT OF HERE"! Hungary and Italy yelled in unison.

With a smile, France was gone. Hallelujah!

Hungary sighed. "I don't get why we're going all out like this", she said. "It's not even a real wedding. _Real_ weddings are for when people fall in love. We unite, work our evil conspiracy against Germany, get renamed, and then get fat on those delicious Prussian cakes. The end."

"Well, maybe you guys are in love. Prussia seems pretty head over heels at least", Italy teased. Hungary's cheeks burned.

"Shut up. It's time for the ceremony", she said.

America served as the minister who married Hungary and Prussia (Don't ask me who came up with THAT idea). Vows were said, contracts signed, and promises made. Finally, America said, "You may now become one with the bride."

Well, becoming one wasn't exactly anything traditional, but keeping things as real as possible, Prussia gave Hungary a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed.

AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, WAS THE DAY THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WAS OFFICIALY BORN!

The End

Author's note: This was actually an awesome assignment for school, but why waste a good fan fiction?


End file.
